Multi-die power modules are classically composed of several parallel connected power dies and are used for increasing the current capability over that of a single power die.
For example, a three-phase converter can be composed of four parallel power dies per switch, giving twenty four power dies in total.
Emerging devices technologies, such as SiC (Silicon Carbide) and GaN (Gallium Nitride) Transistors, are typically realized in high current density, small power dies due to limitations of yield and cost of wafer substrate.
In order to realize higher power SiC-based modules, a multitude of parallel connected SiC dies is necessary. Unlike parallel connected modules, parallel connected dies constitute a single switch that ideally commutates the same load current.